Rox Abstract Nonsense
Backstory Chiriac Maria Roxana was a beautiful young lady who loved everything around her, had good grades and helped people no mater what happened to them ( At least she tried). She grew up being loved with affection but at the age of 15 her life changed. Her parents were poor and could not afford anything so people liked to tease her. Someone made a deal to sell her for marriage to a rich and famous man and they agreed, her life changed to hell more fast than everything in this world, her "husband" has killing her on the inside and outside until her sanity goes down and tries to escape that resulting in multiple scars. She woke up in her bed with bandages around her arm and sit there thinking about her life and why has she alive then she jumped out of the window that the house had unlocked for fresh air to come in. Her arranged husband followed her with some bodyguard in case of something bad happening to him. The girl he chased after run away fast as she could, only to be meet with the fact that she was lost and afraid. A tall blank figure came and offered her a deal. To sell her soul to him to escape the madness that happened in her life. The poor girl accepted and she from the sudden she felt a burn on her back and adrenaline in her veins looking at the pair of scissors. The creature disappeared and the girl looked at the one who ruined her life as she rushed to them in a behavior that only an animal would understand and stabbed his bodyguard leaving the best for last. "I will take revenge not for me or my family, but for the people who were with you and killed themselves. You pesky spoiled bastard" Said the girl then cut his head and throw it against a tree, but one thing she did not seen was the fact that her eye was shot by a bodyguard as she fainted the creature came back to take her to a place with people like her. She still miss her parents, brother, grandparents and even her best friend, Adelina. After years he found her, you may be wondering who is he? He is the one who Rox would kill for. He is someone who knows her. He... it's a opposite of her even by the fake creepy name. Facts: # This is one of Kokiri_Boi's creepypasta story # Rox likes playing with kids # She hates murder but a part of her tells that it's good # Likes making little puppets and hanging them from doors or curtains # She speaks Romanian and English and knows a little bit of French and Japanese # Her zodiac is Leo # Her theme song would be Angry Too # Rox and her Brother's Song would Be Evelyn Evelyn # She is straight Category:Female Category:OC Category:Serial Killer Category:Tragic Category:Human Category:Vengeful Spirit Category:Spirit Category:Killer Category:Work In Progress Category:Proxy Category:Supernatural Category:Insane